


FUCK ME

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bad Dirty Talk, Bi-Curiosity, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Curiosity, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Erections, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Penises, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex, Touching, Uncircumcised Penis, Wet Clothing Kink, curious, straight guys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAViviendo con su compañero de cuarto, Scott cuenta como luego de una fiesta las cosas cambian para ponerse eróticas y curiosas. Dos chicos heterosexuales descubriéndose por medio de olores, toques, besos, caricias que termina con Tom abajo y pidiendo ser cojido.
Relationships: Scott McCall / Tom Holland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Soy Scott. Tengo 20 años. Este ha sido mi primer año de Universidad. Conseguí un piso para compartir con otro chico en un anuncio.

Se llama Tom y enseguida nos llevamos bastante bien. Como a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hacer las tareas de la casa, decidimos que las debíamos realizar durante 15 días cada uno. Los dos lo cumplimos bien porque nos gusta vivir ordenadamente y limpios. Tom cocina unas cosas mejor y a mí me salen más buenas otras, todo dentro de lo normal, un trato bastante equitativo.

Tenemos novia cada uno, dos chicas muy guapas, que nunca se llevaron bien, por esto no salimos juntos. Ellos van por su lado, y mi novia y yo por el nuestro. Las chicas tampoco vienen mucho a casa, para no encontrarse la una con la otra. Pero mi compañero y yo sí que somos muy colegas y nos tenemos bastante cariño. Una vez que él estaba enfermo, con muchísima fiebre y apenas podía moverse lo cogí por debajo de un hombro y él pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y lo llevé a mear. Su pijama sólo tiene un botón en la bragueta y recuerdo que con suavidad se lo abrí y metí la mano por encima de su vello púbico, el cual era abundante pero semi recortado que me hacía cosquillas, para cogerle el pene. Se lo saqué, estaba fláccido y era bastante grande, pero como mi amigo apenas se enteraba de nada y no acertaba en la taza, tuve que sostenerlo en mi mano apuntando al inodoro hasta que terminó.

Como he dicho nos tocan las faenas domésticas a medias. Un día que yo estaba poniendo lavadoras, al meter uno de sus calzoncillos vi claramente manchas de esperma. Me sonreí, porque yo hacía lo mismo que él al masturbarme, me limpiaba con los calzoncillos. No sé por qué me los llevé a la nariz, por curiosidad supongo. Olían bastante a bolas sudadas y un poco a culo. Pero por encima de esto un perfume a sexo muy rico. Parecido al mío. No me dio asco, al contrario, me gustó. Desde entonces cada vez que pongo lavadoras se los huelo uno por uno.

Me parece que así conozco más a mi compañero y le guardo más cariño. No hay nada sexual en esto, entonces no se me pasaba por la cabeza tener relaciones ni nada parecido. Simplemente era algo animal, como cuando me pongo el jersey de alguno de mis hermanos y por el olor sé a cuál pertenece. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el reconocimiento de tus iguales, como hacen los perros oliéndose el culo.

Otra vez en que yo me emborraché mucho en una fiesta a la que habíamos ido sin nuestras novias, al salir vomité y Tom me llevó a casa y me dejó encima de la cama, me quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, la camisa y por fin tiró de mis vaqueros dejándome en slips. Yo me reía y le decía que estaba abusando de mí. Sentí sus dedos en mis slips cuando me los bajaba hasta los tobillos para quitármelos. Luego me llevó a la bañera y abrió la ducha, pero como yo me quedé sentado medio muerto sin que me importara el agua tibia que me corría por encima, se desnudó y se metió conmigo. Cogió la manguera y la dirigió a mi pelo, me lo enjabonó, luego echó gel en la esponja y me la pasó por el pecho y las axilas quitándome el olor a sudor y vómito que tenía encima. Estuvo muy tierno cuando con discreción me pasó apenas la esponja sobre el culo, sin meterla por la raja, a mí no me importaba nada.

─La polla te la lavas tú, Scott. No pienso tocártela...

Al ver que yo no me movía se limitó a echarme agua por encima de los huevos y cerró el grifo. Después trajo toallas y me secó como a un niño pequeño, todo el cuerpo. Era muy dulce sentirse arropado así, a pesar de que él estaba un poco incómodo. Me secó el pelo y bajó por todo mi pecho y espalda, ahora sí que me metió la toalla por el culo y con suavidad me palpó las pelotas y el pene secándome los vellos negros que rodean mi miembro. Me dejó sentado en el inodoro y se secó él. Luego me llevó a la cama y como yo llevaba un brazo por encima de su cuello, lo besé en la mejilla para agradecerle. Como estaba aún borracho creo que lo mojé con saliva, a lo que él se secó con una mano.

─Aléjate Scott y duérmete de una puta vez!

Me arropó con las mantas y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente nos reímos mucho con la anécdota.

La cuestión es que nos hicimos bastante amigos. Cenábamos en calzoncillos con mucha confianza y si uno se estaba duchando y el otro tenía que entrar a orinar no había problemas. Era una amistad muy masculina, sin exceso de intimidad. No hablábamos de nuestras cosas, ni de nuestras novias. Pero había confianza y nos tirábamos muchos pedos juntos, empujándonos y llamándonos “cabrán” el uno al otro entre risas.


	2. Su olor me había excitado

La verdad es que no follábamos mucho con las chicas al principio y cuando volvíamos de una cita, traíamos los cojones cargados y nos pajeábamos cada uno en su habitación con la puerta abierta. Había ese tipo de intimidad. Yo estaba leyendo en la cama y lo oía entrar, desnudarse y meterse en la cama. Después de unos minutos en el silencio de la noche su cama empezaba a moverse inconfundiblemente a ritmo de masturbación. Entonces yo apagaba la luz y me la meneaba sin importarme que él me oyera. Los dos sabíamos que nos la estábamos tocando y era agradable sentir que no estabas solo. Nunca hablamos de esto, era una costumbre tácita. Nos arrastrábamos mutuamente a cascárnosla. Si era yo el que llegaba cuando él ya estaba acostado leyendo y debía decirle algún recado para mañana, no se cortaba ni un pelo y yo veía por el rabillo del ojo su mano subir y bajar lentamente por la polla, debajo de la sábana. Seguíamos hablando de lo que fuera, mirándonos a los ojos, pero yo me sobaba el paquete con total descaro y me provocaba una erección bien visible. Después nos despedíamos y yo me metía en mi cuarto dejando ambas puertas abiertas para oírnos mientras nos hacíamos unas buenas pajas.  
Como a ninguno de los dos nos sobra el dinero, tenemos la costumbre de compartir la ropa ya que usamos la misma talla. Así nos prestamos vaqueros nuevos y camisetas, haciéndonos la ilusión de que tenemos el doble en nuestros armarios.  
Es una relación natural entre tíos, sin comernos la cabeza. Por mi parte nunca sentí atracción homosexual por nadie y estoy seguro que por parte de él tampoco. Pero escribo todo esto porque hace un mes nos pasó algo... Raro.  
Una noche en que yo me había peleado con mi novia y estaba muy nervioso porque la quería, aún la quiero mucho; decidí salir a tomar unas copas por ahí, me duché y al abrir el cajón de mi armario encontré que no tenía calzoncillos limpios. Me fui en pelotas al cuarto de Tom y abrí su cajón. Le cogí los primeros de la pila y me los puse. Eran unos slips pequeños iguales a los míos, en realidad no era la primera vez que compartíamos hasta los calzoncillos. Me los puse rápidamente, volvía a mi cuarto a vestirme y salí a los bares.  
Cuando estaba en la barra del primero, sentí un olor a sexo de macho que me hizo mirar a ambos lados a ver quién era el guarro, pero no había más que chicas a mí alrededor. Pensé que alguna se la habría mamado a alguien y seguí bebiendo. En el segundo bar en el que estuve me dieron ganas de mear. Cuando me bajé la bragueta y me saqué la polla fuera, sentí claramente aparte del olor a desinfectante y a meados, propios de esos lugares, un ramalazo de perfume a polla como te queda después de haberte hecho cuatro pajas entre sábado y domingo sin ducharte ni una vez. Me pareció muy raro y al recordar que ya lo había olido en el bar anterior me puse a husmear porque... Parecía salir de mí mismo. Y efectivamente así era. De mi entrepierna y de los calzoncillos de Tom, me subía un aroma a macho caliente muy fuerte. Me metí en una cabina y me bajé los pantalones. Al inclinar la cabeza sentí en la nariz todo el olor que ya conocía de mi compañero de piso pero más fuerte aún. Se veían grandes manchas de esperma en la huevera. Se ve que con el calor corporal el algodón comenzó a desprender aquel perfume que yo iba emanando por donde pasaba. Me dio mucha vergüenza y volví a casa, pero durante el camino en taxi no podía dejar de sentir el olor de Tom y de pensar que tenía la polla encima de sus manchas de semen, me empalmé. Al llegar me quité los pantalones y la camiseta y me quedé vistiendo sólo los calcetines y los calzoncillos de mi amigo. Ustedes dirán, qué asco, ¿por qué no se los sacó? Y es que... Había algo morboso en aquel olor. Yo sentía mi polla calentita rozando la tela donde había estado el pene de mi amigo y el olorcillo a su glande y a sus pelotas me envolvía y... No sé explicarlo.  
Era una mezcla de sudor y sexo dulzón que me repelía pero me atraía a la vez. Me la toqué por encima de la tela y me creció enseguida. Me puse a mirar la tele en el sofá y como era tarde hacían una semi-porno que me calentó. Estaba pensando en irme a la cama a hacerme una paja cuando llegó Tom y me pilló en el sofá, con la polla tiesa abultando el slip.  
No dijo nada, me saludó y se fue a su cuarto, volvió enseguida en calzoncillos y se sentó a mi lado. Estaba frustrado porque tenía muchas ganas de follar y su novia no quiso porque tenía el período. Se habían estado morreando y sobando hasta que lo dejaron y ahora él volvía a casa con los huevos llenos y doloridos. Se puso a ver la peli conmigo y enseguida se llevó la mano al paquete. La película era mala pero era lo único que nos apetecía ver en esas circunstancias. Unas tías con grandes tetas iban de aquí para allá tratando de tirarse a un vejete supuestamente millonario. Se bañaban en su piscina y jugaban entre ellas con las tetas al aire saltándoles como melones. Su paquete testicular empezó a crecer como el mío. De pronto Tom levantó la nariz y olisqueó alrededor.  
─¿No te has duchado?─ me preguntó con naturalidad.  
─Sí, pedazo de cabrón. Pero me he puesto estos calzoncillos tuyos que apestan.  
Se inclinó para mirarme el bulto redondeado y grande que formaba mi polla curvada hacia abajo encima de mis huevos.  
─Ja-ja-ja... es verdad. Son los que llevé durante 15 días en el campamento la semana pasada.  
Tom se había ido de acampada durante dos semanas con sus amigos y se había olvidado de llevar calzoncillos. Como estaban en el medio del campo y nadie quiso prestarle unos, había tenido que llevarlos puestos durante todos los días que duró la excursión.  
─¿Y tuviste que guardarlos en el cajón de los limpios, hijo de puta?  
─ja-ja-ja..., lo siento Tom..., hueles a perro.  
Tuve que reírme, no sabía por qué pero entre la película y su olor me había excitado bastante.


	3. ¿Nos hacemos una paja en el sofá?

Bromeando me puse a luchar con él encima del sofá. Nos empujamos uno sobre otro riendo y caímos a la alfombra donde cada uno de los dos luchaba por inmovilizar al otro. Era muy divertido hacer fuerza y tratar de dominar al rival. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y rodamos pecho contra pecho sobre el suelo. Por momentos uno estaba arriba, pero enseguida volvíamos a rodar y se daba vuelta la tortilla y el otro vencía. Los bíceps en tensión y las piernas tirantes, nos revolcamos varias veces abrazados hasta que ya cansados Tom quedó encima de mí con los ojos brillantes mirándome a la cara. Tenía la tez roja y feliz.  
─¿Te das por vencido?  
─...sí, lo que tú quieras... Tom, estoy hecho polvo...  
Nos quedamos así mirándonos uno arriba del otro, mis brazos aprisionados por los suyos a los lados de mi cabeza, mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, mi polla dura debajo de su polla dura...  
¿Saben cuándo se tiene una erección y la polla te late cada tantos segundos en un movimiento inconsciente? Pues eso fue lo que le pasó a Tom encima de mí. El pene erecto le hizo BOM y lo noté moverse en mi ingle. Sin pensar en nada, yo estaba con las piernas abiertas como una rana debajo de su paquete, mi polla respondió BOM y se movió. Nos quedamos muy quietos mirándonos a los ojos. De nuevo su erección me saludó BOM y al instante mi erección le respondió BOM. No sé cuánto nos quedamos así, pero era bonito estar con otro chico tan cerca, los dos medio desnudos y aplastando nuestros miembros contra el otro. Nos daba morbo mirarnos a los ojos y sentir la barras de carne paralelas y duras latiendo encima del estómago del otro. BOM me hacía Tom. BOM le contestaba yo. Estábamos tan cerca que su aliento me daba directamente en la boca abierta y por supuesto que él notaba el mío también. BOM..., BOM..., los cañones se saludaban abajo. Después de un rato comencé a sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí e hice ademán de moverme. Él se dio cuenta y rodó de lado arrastrándome consigo. Nos quedamos abrazados y un poco asustados. Los dos sabíamos que estaba mal lo que hacíamos, pero no podíamos separarnos.  
─Se te puso dura... – me dijo con voz ronca.  
─A ti también – le contesté.  
─¿Nos hacemos una paja en el sofá?  
─ Venga... – dije yo porque no aguantaba más la tensión de tenerlo tan cerca oliendo su aliento...  
Nos sentamos juntos y pegados. Él a mi izquierda y yo a su derecha. Pasó su brazo derecho encima de mis hombros y yo pasé mi brazo izquierdo encima de los suyos. Me puso la mano izquierda encima del pene erecto y como era zurdo me la movió encima acariciándome con maestría. Yo lo imité con la derecha que me quedaba libre. Era guapo sentir un pene que no es el tuyo debajo de la suave tela del slip. La palma de la mano se ahueca y sientes todo el calorcillo y la dureza de la polla, tan conocida de cuando te haces pajas, pero no es la tuya, la tuya te la está tocando. No sé bien cómo me atreví, pero le metí los dedos y se la saqué. Era una polla guapa y bien dura. La cogí con dos dedos y la moví adelante y atrás golpeándola contra su estómago. Él me sacó la mía y al momento nos deshicimos de los calzoncillos que tiramos al suelo. Mi mano en su pene, su mano en el mío. Qué gusto se siente! Estás pegado a tu amigo y sabes que aunque es una mariconada ninguno de los dos dirá nada. Avanzas poco a poco y te relajas. Es muy guapo tener la polla de otro tío en la mano, yo jamás lo había hecho y me gustaba, tan calentita y suave, tan dura. Tom suspiraba hondo y me miraba, yo miraba al frente pero veía su cara girar y acercarse a la mía. Estaba muy caliente. Me besó en una mejilla y yo retiré la cara. Pero él insistió y volvió a besarme muy cerca de la boca. Me pinchó con su barba de dos días y sentir los pinchitos rascarme, con sus labios calientes y suaves en el centro, hizo que me diera como una electricidad. Yo me quería apartar.  
─¿Qué haces, tío? – le dije.  
─Es que me gusta cómo me la meneas..., estoy caliente Scott..., estoy tan caliente que soy capaz de besarte.  
─Ni se te ocurra – Lo aparté de mí de un codazo. No dijo nada más, en lugar de eso me la soltó y se llevó sus propios dedos, llenos del olor de mi polla, a la nariz. Olió y puso cara pensativa, no le daba asco, volvió a oler, parecía que le gustaba! Luego los chupó y se los llenó de saliva. Bajó la mano ensalivada y casi me corro del gusto cuando me la frotó por toda la polla, húmeda y calentita. Me la meneaba con apetito, gozando de lo que me hacía. Me dejó helado cuando me preguntó ─¿Me dejas chupártela?  
─¿Qué dices Tom? No seas maricón Una cosa es que nos hagamos una paja... Pero...  
─Es que cuando las tías me la chupan, yo pienso cómo será... Hacerlo, venga por favor..., déjame chuparte la puntita sólo...


	4. TE HAGO LO QUE QUIERAS..., ¿SIENTES MIS LABIOS?

Yo estaba allí, empalmado a tope y abrazado a mi amigo y... La verdad es que deseaba mucho que me la chuparan, pero no había imaginado nunca que a él le gustaría. Me abrí de piernas y se la ofrecí. Él entendió enseguida y bajando a la alfombra se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas. Con la mano izquierda me cogió los huevos y con la derecha usando dos dedos la apuntó hacia delante. Se mojó los labios y me dio un beso en el frenillo, después fue bajando la boca y mi polla dura, como si fuera un dedo en un guante ajustado, se fue metiendo en su boca. Jesús! Qué gusto me dio! Sobre todo cuando apretó los labios encima de mi glande y fue bajando hasta llegar a unirlos con la parte más ancha de mi gorda cabeza, justo donde se une con todo el tronco de la polla. Me pasó la lengua por encima de la cabeza descapullada y me la mojó toda mientras se la iba metiendo más y más. Me miró a los ojos para ver si me gustaba y al notar el placer en mi cara empezó a mamármela entrando y saliendo. CHUP! CHUP! CHUP! Se la metía cada vez más adentro. Hasta que se atragantó haciéndola entrar hasta la garganta. Yo sentía sus labios apretados en la base, comiéndose los pelos negros y hasta el principio de la bolsa de mis pelotas. La tenía toda adentro y comenzó a ponerse morado, no podía respirar pero abría los labios y succionaba queriendo que entrara más. Noté mi glande hinchado taponándole la garganta, chocando contra las paredes de su tubo digestivo y era tan excitante sentirlo así, parecía un coñito apretado, que empujé más y le provoqué una arcada. Pero no se la sacó, era un valiente y estaba tan cachondo que la sostuvo en la garganta chupándome la base peluda y moviendo la boca hasta que casi me corro. Por fin se la fue sacando apretando mucho los labios encima de todo el recorrido hasta la cabeza roja y húmeda. Ahhhh qué gusto da que te la saquen así! Entonces empezó a hacer un mete saca con la cabeza y su boca abierta que me llevó al éxtasis. Chupaba, lamía, besaba, volvía a chupar, mojaba, mamaba, chupeteaba y se relamía, con la cara roja y feliz. Me miraba a los ojos y yo leía en su mirada lo que me quería decir:  
─(TE LA CHUPO COMO A TI TE GUSTA CABRÓN..., SOY UN CHUPAPOLLAS QUE QUIERE DARTE PLACER..., TE LA COMO TODA..., ESTOY AMORRADO AL APARATO CON QUE MEAS Y ME GUSTA..., LLÉNAME LA BOCA CON ESTE PITO HINCHADO..., TE HAGO LO QUE QUIERAS..., ¿SIENTES MIS LABIOS?..., MIRA CÓMO ME LA TRAGO..., TE ESTOY ACARICIANDO ESTOS HUEVOS ENORMES QUE TIENES..., QUIERO BEBERTE SCOTT..., LLÉNAME LA BOCA DE LECHE...)  
La verdad es que me la chupaba mucho mejor que una tía. Al ser hombre como yo, sabía dónde debía apretar la lengua, cuándo cubrirse los dientes con los labios para no causarme molestias, cómo masajear suavemente los cojones sin hacerme daño cosa que a mi novia le costaba mucho aprender y nuestras relaciones no eran buenas. Pero ahora con él estaba en la gloria. No me podía creer que estuviera todo yo dentro de la boca de Tom. Me estaba haciendo sentir muy bien y sentí mucho cariño por él. Le acaricié la mejilla, puse mi mano bajo su barbilla y acompañé sus movimientos, le revolví el pelo y lo atraje hacia mí de la nuca. Hubo un momento en que un calor líquido me mojó las piernas por delante, el muy cabrón se estaba corriendo encima de mí !! Me había gustado mucho el garganta profunda y lo obligué varias veces a hacerlo. Se atoraba engulliendo pero me lo hacía para complacerme, se dejaba meter hasta lo más hondo y se quedaba así muy quieto, mientras yo gozaba de su gaznate abriéndole las paredes y ahogándolo. Estaba tan fuera de mí, buscando mi placer que no me importaba nada y empujaba más y más hasta que notaba cómo le dolía la boca de tan abierta que la tenía. Cuando se amorataba yo aflojaba un poco, apenas un momento para que respirara y se la volvía a embuchar hasta los cojones. Al final él tomó el mando y me la chupó a mucha velocidad en la punta deslizándola encima de su lengua y haciéndola chocar contra el interior de sus mejillas. No pude aguantar más y me corrí a grandes chorros dentro de su boca. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de sorpresa y enseguida de vicio que puso, la leche le llegó en dos disparos mortales hasta la garganta que lo quemaron por dentro. Enseguida le solté tres, cuatro chorros más pequeños que fue degustando y acumulando en la boca. Cuando terminé abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para lamer los goterones gruesos de semen que me salían aún por la punta. Tenía la lengua llena de leche y por las comisuras de la boca le caían unos hilillos de seda blanca. Me miró a los ojos y se tragó todo. Recogió con los dedos lo que le había caído y se los chupó. Siguió lamiéndome mucho rato el carajo hasta que empezó a molestarme pues yo me había vaciado completamente y la polla se me había hecho pequeña.  
Entonces sin hablar nos fuimos a mi cama y nos acostamos juntos. Vacíos y cansados nos dormimos abrazados enseguida.


	5. ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA METÉRMELA?

Al despertarme tenía su mejilla encima de mi pecho y me acariciaba el estómago. Le dije:  
─Buenos días Mamón Tom, qué ¿buscando la lechita del desayuno...?  
─Joder Scott, no me digas eso, qué vergüenza.  
─¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?  
─Sí..., me gustó..., pero..., yo no sé qué vas a pensar de mí...  
─¿Qué voy a pensar chaval? Que la chupas como los dioses!  
─Es que no sé qué me pasó..., Yo nunca había hecho esto..., era como si no fuera yo ¿sabes? Me sentía..., no sé...  
─¿Como una puta?  
─Joder, no te rías, pero es que tienes un pene muy Rico ¿sabes? Tan gordo y largo... ¿Cuánto te mide Scott?  
─19 cms  
─Joder. Yo muchas veces pienso en qué se sentirá con una polla en el culo... ¿tú no?  
─Psss. SÍ. A veces..., pero me meto un dedo y ya me hago una idea...  
─A mí me gustaría ser penetrado por un chico... Una vez, para probar...  
─Vaya maricón habías resultado, Tom! Pero ¿tú no tienes novia? ¿No te gusta follártela?  
─Sí Scott, me encanta, pero digo sólo una vez...para saber qué se siente, nada más... ─Me estaba acariciando el pene que con la erección matutina ya estaba bien empalmado. Yo bajé una mano a sus nalgas, casi sin pelos eran suavecitas y blancas. Hurgué un poco en la rajita del culo hasta que encontré su botón cerrado y moví el índice en círculos y presionando hasta que lo hice entrar en el ojete.   
─¿No te gustaría metérmela?  
Yo estaba alucinado viendo a mi amigo tan entregado, pero después de lo que me había hecho sentir y teniendo su culito suave y redondo bajo mi mano, comencé a dudar. Me daba mucho morbo meterle un dedo en el culo, se lo movía y a él parecía gustarle.  
─Mira que te puedo hacer daño, tengo un pedazo de polla muy grande y gorda.  
─Por eso tío..., o pruebo con una grande o no pruebo..., ¿No dicen los putos que grande es mejor?  
─Bueno, si tú quieres... – Apenas lo dije se puso a cuatro patas y levantó el culo ─¿Así a palo seco? – le dije  
─Échame un poco de saliva....  
Lo hice, le escupí encima del ano y apreté la cabeza gorda contra el agujerito. Le entró un poco y cuando frené, él apretó el esfinter, entonces cerró mucho los ojos y se quejó. Creo que no era como se había imaginado. Empujé un poco más, ahora tuve que hacer fuerza porque había cerrado mucho el culo, me costaba meterla, pero la tenía muy dura y como la cabeza ya había entrado, aunque apretara y se cerrara, yo no iba a ir para atrás. Empujé fuerte y sentí como su ano se comprimía contra la columna dura, pero no me hacía daño porque allí los hombres no tenemos sensibilidad como en el glande, me gustaba sentirlo tan estrecho.  
─Me duele Scott..., Para... ─Le hice caso y me aguanté las ganas de meterle un pollazo hasta las pelotas ─...Aayyy... Qué dolor Scott... No voy a poder aguantar... La tienes muy grande...  
─Espera..., espera un poco, te voy a escupir más... – Le solté un buen salivazo encima de la cueva y de mi estaca, se la fui metiendo otro poco... Y otro poco... Y otro más..., ya tenía más de la mitad adentro y la hija puta estaba tan hinchada que me sacó el macho de dentro y sin pensar en nada más se la enterré de capricho hasta el fondo. Se sacudió y lloriqueó un poco, me suplicó, pero yo se la dejé bien enterrada y me eché encima de él con todo mi peso inmovilizándolo.


	6. Una puta en la cama

Él estaba boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza hacia un lado y yo me acerqué a su cara y sentí su aliento, el olor de su piel. Sabía que ya no podía volverme atrás,, suavemente empecé un mete saca bien rígido moviendo sólo las caderas. Tom me cogió una mano y la apretó. Hacía muecas de dolor cada vez que yo se la removía dentro del culo.  
─Es brutal Scott..., me has abierto en dos por atrás... Me duele un montón... Hazlo despacio por favor.  
─Te lo hago como tú quieras Tom... Aguanta un poco.  
─Te me has colado dentro cabrón..., siento el ano así de gordo... – diciendo esto tocó con la punta de su pulgar la punta de su índice formando un círculo y yo al mirar ese agujero que hacía con la mano e imaginarme su culito abierto me excité y empecé a moverme más.  
─Esto es lo que siente una mujer tío..., desde la punta... Hasta las pelotas... Wap! – y después de sacársela casi del todo le ensarté los 19 cms.  
─Animal..., eres un bruto hijo de puta..., mi culo Scott... – yo noté que se había aflojado un poco y que ya no me apretaba tanto la polla, entonces suavemente le hice unos movimientos de mete─saca.  
─¿No te gusta ni un poquito...? ¿Así... Despacio..., eh?  
─...aahhh..., sí... Así sí..., despacio..., más despacio por favor...  
Me entretuve follándomelo dulcemente un rato hasta que se acostumbró a mi tamaño. Ya no me impedía entrar sino que el camino era suave como la seda. Yo sentía mi pecho pegado a su espalda, mi estómago en su cintura, y me gustaba sentir su piel. Mis brazos encima de los suyos, mis piernas sobre sus piernas, rozándonos los pelitos de unas y otras, era muy íntimo y agradable. Todos los pelos negros y rizados de mi pubis encima de sus nalgas blancas, me gustaba aplastárselos en el culito suave. Su nuca debajo de mi nariz, era un sentimiento muy dulce, me hubiera gustado besarlo pero no me atreví, no quería romper la magia de estar follándomelo con los labios apoyados en su cuello. Pero lo que mejor experimentaba era cómo mi polla se perdía dentro suyo, el resto del cuerpo inmóvil y mis caderas empujando y reculando, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Me había metido bien dentro de mi amigo y me embelesaba esa penetración. Me enamoraba enterrársela hasta las pelotas y continuar así, con mis 19 cms quietos e inflamados dentro. El pobrecillo comenzó a enternecerme, porque cuando se daba cuenta que lo tenía todo en el interior, comenzaba a recular y movía el trasero en círculos para sentirlo más. Ya sus quejidos eran todos de amor y alzaba las nalgas para que le entrara mejor. Lo dejé hacer, el muy cabrón se enculaba sólo!  
Pensar en cómo estaba gozando, hizo que me moviera un poco y él tembló regocijándose y levantó el culo como una perrita. Me calenté mucho y me incorporé para arrodillarme entre sus piernas. Se me salió y ví su cara de lado que me buscaba, que quería que continuara. Se puso de rodillas y apoyó los brazos en el colchón, giró la cabeza implorando con la mirada y en ese momento abrió las piernas y levantó el culo, invitándome a tomarlo. Cerdo! Era mi colega, mi compañero de juergas y de estudios, verlo allí tan entregado y a cuatro patas, invitándome como una puta a que me lo follara, me hizo sentir una rabia caliente y desear castigarlo. Le abrí las nalgas con las dos manos y ví su ano abierto, con todo el esfínter grueso alrededor. Lo escupí con ganas en el centro y le apunté el cipote haciéndolo entrar, su orificio se abría y se abría tragándoselo todo. Me gustaba mirar cómo se hundía mi pene en erección dentro de Tom. Ahora se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno! Por maricón me lo jodí vivo. Sin miramientos, golpeando sus nalgas y ensartándosela hasta el fondo en cada golpe.  
─AHG! ahg! ahg! AHG! ahg! ahg! toma Tom , maricón, esto es lo que te mereces... , una buena polla que te cepille el culo– Mis movimientos eran tan salvajes, que ya el pobre no podía decir nada, el rostro se le había transformado y estaba con los ojos cerrados, ruborizado de placer. Se le notaba mucho que se cagaba de gusto. Me lo estaba jodiendo como quería, él estaba totalmente entregado. Si lo enganchaba debajo de las caderas para que levantara el culo, él me obedecía enseguida, si lo ponía de lado para gozarlo mejor, él me complacía y levantaba una pierna para facilitarme el acceso. Me lo follé de varias formas y él permaneció siempre pasivo, atento a mis más mínimos deseos. En realidad lo que me llevó al orgasmo, aparte de su culo malcriado y mimoso, fue su actitud de verdadera puta en la cama. Yo nunca había imaginado que un tío pudiera comportarse así. Eran pequeños detalles que me sobreexcitaban, con los párpados cerrados yo veía como ponía los ojos hacia arriba gozando de mi verga, cómo llevaba su mano hacia mis pelotas y acompañaba la enculada con suaves caricias a mis testículos peludos y llenos, cómo me miraba por momentos los brazos hasta que no se aguantaba y me acariciaba un bíceps con admiración y entrega, cómo cuando lo cabalgaba por atrás llevaba su mano hacia su espalda y me cogía una nalga apretándomela contra él para que lo ensartara más adentro. O cuando lo mantuve con las piernas en mis hombros, me miraba embobado el pecho y pasaba la palma una y otra vez por mis pectorales mientras me lo beneficiaba por el culo.  
Yo suelo correrme bastante rápido, pero con él me pasó algo extraño, quise mantener el placer durante largo rato y estuve jodiéndomelo con mucho cuidado de alternar embestidas salvajes, con suaves enculadas profundas..., muy profundas. El resultado fue que cuando lo ví hacerse una paja con las dos manos y llenarse el pecho de leche (estaba boca arriba y yo le enterraba mi herramienta mirándolo a los ojos), no pude aguantar más y me corrí como para dejarlo preñado. Mucha cantidad, disparando muy violentamente y hasta muy adentro. No podía parar y le llené literalmente el culo de leche. Era fuego líquido lo que eyaculé dentro de mi amigo. Mete y saca, mete y saca, mete y saca, poco a poco fui deteniéndome hasta que paré del todo y se la dejé adentro. Me derrumbé con todo el estómago encima de sus cojones, mi pecho contra su pecho, mi cara contra la suya. Sentí su mejilla en mi oído que me susurró:  
─Gracias...  
No dije nada y me quedé así hasta que se me salió sola y se quedó ubicada entre sus nalgas. Detrás suyo sentí como salía mi leche de su agujero abierto y le mojaba el trasero y mis pelotas. Nos dormimos cansados y sudorosos.  
A mí me gustó tanto que quise repetir, pero Tom me dijo que no. Que él sólo quería saber qué se sentía y que ya lo había probado. Creo que le dio miedo hacerse puto y desde esa noche nunca más volvimos a hacerlo. Seguimos viviendo juntos y con nuestras mismas novias. Yo no le insisto más, pero si apareciera algún otro chico no me importaría follármelo.

FIN


End file.
